You'd better run
by Hecate Blackmood96
Summary: One-shot POV Tate Pasen y critiquen


Bueno, hola de nuevo, lo hice hace dos años y me dio por subirlo.

* * *

 ** _You'd better run_**

Sé el secreto, sé que pasará y sé que nadie podrá detenerme ni yo mismo.

Bien parecido, rasgos angelicales, sano, hermoso era lo único que le importaba a esa mujer que era mi madre, no le importaba si la necesitaba, si me veía perfecto entonces era el hijo perfecto, jamás sería ese chico.

Ella es una perra, mató a mi hermano, dejó que Ady muriera y dejó que papá nos abandonara, me dejó con una ramera que hacia lo que fuera sólo para vivir cómo no se lo merecía, engañó al idiota del vecino, hizo que se deshiciera de su familia para estar con nosotros, el pobre idiota creía que ella lo amaba, yo intenté decirle la verdad, quise ayudarlo pero no me escuchó, nadie lo hace, mi madre no es una buena persona, nadie que esté cerca de ella lo es, tenía que demostrárselo a él y sobre todo a ella.

Tenía el plan perfecto, ella sabría que no sería su hijo perfecto, él idiota de Larry entendería que ella lo buscaba por la casa, esa casa que tanto la obsesionaba, llena de monstruos, la casa en la que yo me quedaría.

No podía dormir, estaba ansioso, lo había pensado muy bien, estaba sentado al filo de cama ya vestido, esperando que fuera la hora, escuché el despertador y lo apagué. Metí mi mano debajo de mi cama y saqué lo necesario, la escopeta y el balde de gasolina, los coloqué sobre la cama y revisé los bolsillos de mi abrigo y saqué una pequeña bolsita, el toque principal, un chico con problemas familiares y encima drogadicto, todos lo esperarían, todos creería, sería la única forma que no juzgaría a alguien que mataba por gusto.

El mundo es un maldito espectáculo de terror y porquería.

Antes de ir a la escuela debía dejar una marca permanente, no sólo en la escuela o en la ciudad, debía hacer que Larry jamás olvidara que lo que hizo para estar con mi madre y tener la casa estuvo mal. Caminé hasta su trabajo, la escopeta estaba dentro de mi abrigo y la lata parecía inofensiva, pasé de largo hasta su oficina, estaba haciendo sus cuentas y me dedicó una rápida mirada.

-Tate, creí que estarías en la escuela- me dijo con tono amable y sin quitar la mirada de sus cuentas

-Iré después- me limité a decir, la lata estaba abierta, sólo faltaba que él dijera las palabras correctas

-¿Después de qué?-

Las dijo.

Vacié el balde de gasolina sobre él, parecía en verdad confundido, asustado, claro que sabía lo que era, tiré la lata y encendí un fósforo.

-No- apenas pudo decir eso con el dedo medio empujé el cerillo encendido hacia su maldita cara y en unos segundo, Larry estaba envuelto en llamas di media vuelta y me alejé sin más, escuchando los gritos provenientes de sus labios y demás personas que se habían percatado de lo sucedido, había pánico en todo lugar, por dentro estaba feliz, el primer propósito ya estaba hecho y de una forma satisfactoria, aun saliendo del lugar podía escuchar sus gritos y suplicas aunque claro, cada vez más lejanas.

Llegué a la escuela a la hora del almuerzo, pero no iría a la cafetería, demasiado trillado pero aun así seguí caminando, llevaba una pistola pequeña en la mano y parecía que ya la habían notado, unos chicos empezaron a correr, les apunté y los disparos se escucharon en todo el lugar y el desorden empezó. Me encaminé a la biblioteca, un idiota se me atravesó en el camino y no lo dudé, jalé del gatillo, escuché un grito de sorpresa pero pronto lo silencié, de pronto todos empezaron a correr, este juego se volvía muy divertido, ignoraba a alguno y mataba a otros, los populares, algunos marginados, unos habían escapado y otros estaban escondidos pero podía escuchar sus gemidos, sus sollozos e incluso escuchaba a alguien rezar, caminé lentamente por una mesa, patee la silla y un grito ahogado se escuchó me alejé un poco para ver quién era, una chica, porrista no dejaba de llorar, le había dado un tiro en la frente a su novio hace menos de unos 10 minutos, estaba temblando, pude ver en sus ojos mi reflejo, estaba serio, muy tranquilo, cómo en una especie de sueño –¿Por qué?- escuchaba que salía de sus labios, sin dejar de mirarla levante la escopeta y le apunté, estaba en verdad aterrada, si no me daba prisa podría incluso desmayarse, jalé el gatillo sin más.

Suspiré, salí por la ventana y dejé las pistolas, la escopeta, todo allí y me encaminé a mi casa, veía cómo la policía llegaba, bomberos, e incluso helicópteros, estaba seguro de que sabían también lo de Larry, no sé en qué momento pero eché a correr hasta llegar a la casa, vi a mi madre y estaba enojada, asustada, no supe con exactitud pero subí a mi habitación, me quité el abrigo y el suéter quedando sólo en una sudadera, me sentía un tanto cansado, pero sabía que estaba bien, si algo pasaba, no me pasaría nada en verdad, me quedaría en esta casa, estaría con Nora, la mujer que consideraba mi madre, la original dueña de la casa, no era más que un fantasma, una desafortunada mujer que murió en la casa, toda persona que moría aquí, la vida no terminaba del todo.

Estaba enfrascado en esos pensamientos cuando escuché que abrían la puerta principal con brusquedad y a mi madre gritando "Sólo es un chico" y entonces mi habitación se llenó de varios tipos del famoso equipo SWAT, sentí esas estúpidas luces rojas apuntándome, me levanté de la cama y levanté poco a poco mi brazo y lo llevé a mi cabeza e hice con mi mano una seña que diera a entender las arma y bang me disparé, bajé mi mano y en ese momento sentí el primer disparo y después los demás, todo se estaba oscureciendo, pude escuchar los gritos de mi madre y después nada.

Me la pasaba con Nora, la antigua dueña, vagando, haciéndole recordar quien era, consolándola por la pérdida de su bebé, su muerte y jugando con Beau mi deforme pero buen hermano quien fue asesinado por Larry a petición de la bruja de mi madre, vi a Moira la antigua mucama nuestra que siempre ha sido distante conmigo.

Nora quiere a su bebé, un bebé sano y no el monstruo que creó su esposo, el Dr. Montgomery, un famoso doctor de los años 20 que se volvió loco al saber que su hijo fue devuelto en partes en diferentes frascos y que unió con la ayuda de partes de animales; el monstruo sigue aquí y se alimenta de animales, o tontos chicos que creen que la casa estaba abandonada, por todo esto le prometí que conseguiría un bebé para ella. Mi madre por falta de dinero, tuvo que dejar la casa y se mudó al lado, estuve mucho tiempo solo hasta que un par de homosexuales compraron la casa quienes restauraron la casa, eso tenía feliz a Nora y más aún cuando supimos que estaban pensando en adoptar un bebé, empecé a observarlos y de inmediato supe que no pasaría ya que uno de ellos le era infiel al otro, no habría bebé, no me servían, por lo que tuve que matarlos.

En Halloween Chad, el cornudo como me gustaba pensar eso de él, compró un extraño traje de látex que se quitó ya que el otro tipo lo rechazó, me lo puse, si, los fantasmas podemos materializarnos si queremos, como sea, caminé con el traje puesto hasta dónde estaba el novio de Chad y lo ataqué y lo mismo hice con el otro, lo maté ya que no iban servir después de todo, hice que pareciera un crimen pasional.

Unos años más tarde tal vez, no tengo noción del tiempo, vino otra familia y ésta no parecía tener problemas por lo que actué rápido, tomé de nuevo el traje de látex y fingí ser el esposo de la mujer y follé con ella.

Mamá vino a observarlos y supo que el padre era psiquiatra por lo que hizo que apareciera en la casa y hacerle creer que necesitaba terapia, creía que así podría ver mis errores y arrepentirme, claro, ocultó que ella era mi madre, aparenté ser simplemente un chico con tendencias suicidas y actitud pesimistas, esas cosas y fue cuando conocí a Violet, era la hija del señor Harmon, mi psiquiatra.

Diferente, hermosa, inteligente pero, vulnerable, en verdad ella estaba vulnerable a todo este maldito mundo dónde no la apreciarían y la destrozarían, estaba indefensa, tenía que protegerla por lo que decidí acercarme, era todo lo que en verdad creí de ella, y ella no sospechaba de mí, y menos porque fingía, ser alguien vivo, eso era todo, su padre se enteró pero no importaba, estaría con ella hasta el final, y digo final porque poco después supe que podría ser una suicida ¿Qué otra cosa más hermosa podría ser? Yo un homicida y ella una suicida, yo mataría por ella y ella moriría por mí.

Y así fue.

Ella era lista, pronto se dio cuenta de casi todo quien era y que había hecho en vida, sabía que yo podría ser imposible, sabía que eso la deprimió, más allá de lo que estaba por su mamá, por su padre incluso el pequeño odio que se formaba en su interior estaba desapareciendo para que en su interior sólo albergara tristeza y tomó la decisión de un pacto, un hermoso pacto suicida, una parte de mí no quería eso, quería que ella fuera feliz, viviera su vida, intenté salvarla, hice que vomitara algunas de las pastillas pero fue en vano, murió llorando y yo la sostuve… ella murió, amada.

Era parte de la casa ahora, estaría conmigo siempre no podría dejarme, la amaba y yo a ella y nada se interpondría en nosotros, jamás sabría que todo lo hice por gusto, por que quise demostrar que no sería perfecto para los demás, pero era perfecto para ella.

* * *

No sean crueles, no demasiado, dejen comentarios por favor y pasen a leer otros fics (?)

Jazmín


End file.
